He's quite charming, isn't he?
by ivana46
Summary: Hannibal Lecter is heartbroken when his companion of five years, Frederick Chilton, is unfaithful. Will an abrupt encounter with Will Graham, a hot dancer in a strip club, cheer him up?
1. Yes, Tomorrow

"That's enough, Frederick! You're giving me a headache! I'm leaving, please take your things and leave before I'm back!" saying these words, Hannibal Lecter shut the door closed and furiously stepped into the gravel towards his Bentley. The psychiatrist was an extraordinary patient and well behaved man, his own reaction, however, would be described as unspeakably rude even by himself. Frederick had this kind of influence even now that they were nearly at the end of their long-lasting relationship. What had happened between them? When did his lovable companion and best friend stopped to be his reason of living and had turned into this stranger, with whom he was arguing every day about trifles?

Hannibal entered his car and squeezed the steering wheel in an almost mortal grip.

"Where am I going?" he was asking to himself when he hit the main road.

Frederick Chilton had moved in with Hannibal into his home (it is more accurate to call it a mansion) after their first kiss anniversary. They had known each other in college and had soon become best friends. Hannibal looked back painfully at those times, when they were cuddled in his bed and were whispering their eternal love to each other. He remembered Frederick's loving smile, his way of breaching Hannibal's defenses, his being a shelter even to the stoic and impassive Lithuanian. He had let Frederick in, had let him see him, take care of him like he never had allowed to anyone. And he ended up betrayed.

He was driving without any clear direction. It was getting dark. That perfect moment of the day, when it was clear enough to see the shadows advancing from the darkness until they subdued the lights of the day. Hannibal reached a nearby park. He stepped out of the car after parking and turning off the engine.

The park was very calm. He had never been in that neighborhood before and he wasn't really sure how he would be going back. Just the mere thought of returning to his home brought instantly distressing images through his mind. He had never been a jealous or obsessive lover, maybe that's why he hadn't seen the events coming… until it was too late… He let the images flood his mind trying to do what he did so well for other people: analyze them. He had been returning with an early flight from a psychiatrist's convention in New York. He wanted to surprise Frederick, who had not accompanied him for the first time in five years because of his duties as an administrator of the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. Chilton had been rehabilitating a very aggressive murderer for the last months and was almost obsessed by his patient, so the Lithuanian doctor did not oppose his preference to stay in Baltimore instead of joining him like he usually had done. Hannibal had bought a box of Godiva "G" collection chocolates which were his lovers' favorites and had purchased a cool bottle of Dom Pérignon at the airport before getting in a cab. He had been thinking about how distressed Frederick had been with that criminal, how his companion's self-esteem did not leave him satisfied with the tiny responses he was getting of Abel Gideon. Hannibal has a deep knowledge of this lover… Yet he was unprepared to what he found as he entered their bedroom with the chocolate box and two champagne flutes in one hand, while the other, which was opening the door, clutched at the champagne bottle. There, in their bed – in Hannibal's bed – his companion, Frederick, was intensely pounding into some girl who had her legs spread on his Egyptian sheets and was moaning loudly. The Lithuanian psychiatrist was utterly shocked at the sight, he had let the bottle fall to the ground. The crashing sound alerted Chilton, who jumped off the bed, clutching the golden sheets to his bare and sweaty body in an angry expression.

"I didn't expect you before morning", he had said. In the shocking moment, the words had failed Lecter. Incredulously, his eyes flipped from Frederick to the embarrassed young brunette who was gathering her sparse clothing from the bedroom before fleeing from the house and passing right next to him.

"I didn't expect you before morning". That was what Frederick had said, it was almost a week ago. They had spoken about it, right then and there. Being two psychiatrists they thought it best. Hannibal had asked him if there had been others before that girl. He wanted to know how many times in five years his companion had been with other men or women. Chilton had coldly replied that it was just sex, that he wasn't emotionally attached to no one of them. _Them_. He had never thoroughly answered the question and Hannibal did not want to inquire any further. He was terribly hurt, he felt betrayed and did not understand the overwhelming force of his feelings. He wanted to be angry at Chilton, because being angry meant being master of his feelings; the reality was that he could not bring himself to loathe the man in front of him, that way he was just subject to his internal struggle. They had spoken like adults, Hannibal could not remember the exact words that had been said, it was as if his brain had purposely clouded his memories in order to protect him, like in a car accident, when one cannot really remember everything that has happened. But this was no accident. Nobody could "accidentally" sleep with another person, it was premeditated. And, from the girl's moaning, it had seemed that both of them were having quite fun.

Hannibal had walked around the lake and had observed the crystal and darkening water. Chilton had told him that he was still in love with him, that it was just sex with the others… He had let his arrogant mask slip, he had implored Hannibal to forgive him. And Lecter did. Or he thought that he had. From that day on, he could not pretend that nothing had happened. He was constantly anxious about Fredericks whereabouts and he could not seem to forget the daring and angry look his lover had given him on that night, when he had walked in, interrupting his brilliant performance. They had been arguing for one week. Hannibal knew that he couldn't soon let go of his feelings towards the handsome psychiatrist, but he had to change something in order to prevent his foreseeable madness.

Chilton had to move out. It was the only option. He had to leave him alone and never come back again. Hannibal couldn't stand his presence anymore. It was for the best, he thought, while he walked towards his car again.

It was getting chilly. He had to look for a respectable hotel in the area and stay there for the night. Tomorrow he would be back. Tomorrow would be a new day and he would begin his new life. Yes, tomorrow.

* * *

"Hey handsome! Was that a new dance?"

Beverly shouted, passing a cold beer to a flushed and pretty exhausted Will who was sitting right next to her on a stool. The club was overcrowded and the volume of the music was almost deafening, Will had to press himself to his best friend in order to be heard.

"Yeah. Did you like it?"

"You know that I'm your bootie's biggest fan!" she grinned back at him.

Will blushed to the bluntness of the compliment. He adored Beverly's boldness and her rough manners. She was so different from himself. Even if he was working almost naked at a strip club, he was a very reserved and timid person and hated social interaction. But Will loved to dance. He loved any kind of dance. Having been the youngest brother to three sisters, he had, since his childhood, been a doll to them. They had put on makeup on his smooth and fair skin, they had tried to tame his chocolate locks, they had even dressed him in their gowns. But they had also passed down to him the passion to dance.

"It's quite crowded tonight, do you want me to take you home after the closing time?" Bev asked. She went often to the club after work. She could unwind there, have a chat with her best friend and maybe eye some cute guy.

"No, it's alright. Nicole is driving me home" he answered, sipping at his beer. Nicole was a barmaid at the club. She had been shamelessly flirting with Will, who hadn't understood her advances because of his homosexuality. He had been gay since forever, but he held his sexual orientations to himself. Not that he was ashamed or something like that, it was simple his own matter and he was not good at socializing with people. It was not uncommon that girls fell for him; his kindness was mistaken for flirting among them.

"You know that she has a crush on you, right?"

"What? No, that's not it, Bev!"

"Well, maybe _you _don't get it, but it's quite obvious to the rest of us. The poor girl is trying to get your attention for a while now" she said with a soft smile, seeing Will's frowning forhead. "Just tell her."

Will moaned uncomfortably, emptying his glass. "I have to go. I have some more lap dances to give" he leaned forward, brushing Beverly's cheeks with his lips and waiting for her to do the same.

She disheveled his soft curls with a hand, while she was clutching on his back with the other hand. She pressed her lips to his cheek and whispered to his ear "I love you, Casanova. Now go and make momma proud"

Will grinned at her and turned around towards the stage. It was very crowded indeed.

Two hours later, Will was ready to go. He had properly dressed (because he wore just some shorts while he was working), it was always very cold during the first hours of the day.

He was scrubbing at his eyes when he heard a voice coming from behind the bar.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure" he answered.

The club was strange after the closing time. All lights had been turned on and some boys had been cleaning around and gathering the glasses on the tables. It was also astonishingly quiet and his ears buzzed, deprived from the hammering music that had been pervading the place until ten minutes ago.

Nicole appeared in her red jacket. Her blonde hair was fastened in an elegant bun and Will observed her deep green eyes wander all over his chest.

"Let's go, then" she said, walking in a provocative manner on her high heels.

Will was wondering if Beverly had been right about the girl and felt very uncomfortable. He had an amazing relationship to his colleagues in the club and he did not want to lose Nicole's friendship.

They drove in a pleasant silence until Nicole stopped in front of Will's house.

"Well, thank you. I guess I…" Will started to say as he was grabbed and pulled towards the blonde girl in a strong grip. She pressed her voluminous lips to his to shush him. Will was dumbstruck in the beginning, but then he pulled away.

"What?!" she said irritate.

"Ehm. I- I'm gay" Will stuttered. He had never been kissed by a woman before and was fighting the aftershock of the almost aggression.

"I'm sorry" he added hesitatingly, when the girl had remained silent for almost half a minute. Then she smiled, and her smile grew in laughter. Soon she began to laugh loudly. Will observed her silently. Had she lost it?

"I suspected it." She said still laughing, after she had regained the ability to speak. "You don't have to apologize, I should." She smiled at him. "I did not want to jeopardize our friendship, I'm sorry".

Will sighed in relief. "It's alright, I never told you"

"So, you've never been with a woman? Like never, _never_?" she inquired rising her eyebrows.

"Nope. I have never even kissed a woman before… Well, I guess I have now." He said thinking. Both burst in a loud laughter.

"Well, lucky me then! Seriously though, I did not mean to scare you off. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at work then" Nicole said smiling genuinely at him.

"Don't worry." Will smiled back. "Yes, thanks for the ride Nicole, until tomorrow, have a good night" he said, getting out of the girl's car.

He stopped for a minute watching her driving away. Then he lifted his hand and touched his lips, where the blonde had kissed him. His lips were still sticky and he could taste her strawberry lipstick on him. He smiled thinking about how unaffected this kiss had left him. Nicole was very popular because of her good looks, yet Will could just not feel any attraction to her.

What a crazy night, he thought. Let's see what tomorrow will bring. Yes, tomorrow.


	2. You can leave your hat on

Hannibal frowned while he was parking his car outside his mansion on the following morning. He had had an unexpectedly good and dreamless sleep and an abundant breakfast at the Hilton. It was the day on which his life would have changed, he had been positive about it… Until he had seen Frederick's Mercedes parked exactly where he had left it on the day before. He took a resolute deep breath and calmed down.

Why hadn't Frederick left? Why hadn't he listened to him for once in his life? Hannibal knew Frederick's stubborn and arrogant nature, yet he had been abundantly clear on the previous day; when he had even left _his_ house himself, instead of kicking his now ex lover out of the door. He had been plenty indulgent.

He instantly smelled the scent of fresh brewed coffee, after he had opened the front door. After having taken off his coat and hanged it on the hall stand, he made his way to the kitchen, from where he could hear a rattling noise.

He stood in the doorframe and observed while Chilton was making his usual omelette for breakfast, oblivious to the other doctor's presence.

Hannibal cleared his throat and to that, Frederick turned around and smiled at him.

"Goodmorning. You're back?"

Hannibal was quite startled by the other's nonchalant attitude. How could he behave like nothing had happened?

"I've asked you to leave, Franklin. Which part of that wasn't clear?" he said in a confident voice, while he approached the counter and poured himself a cup of the deliciously smelling coffee.

"We had a fight, Hannibal", Chilton said while he was serving his omelette on a purple porcelain dish. "It's normal for angry people to say things that they are going to regret in the future." With that, he sat down on a stool opposite to Hannibal's.

"I meant it, Frederick. I cannot pretend that my feelings for you are the same. I feel utterly betrayed. Wrongly, I thought that I could just forgive you and that we could go on with our lives as if nothing had happened. But it's pretty obvious that I can't. I'm sorry that we have to end our relationship like that, but I would very much appreciate if you packed your things and left for good."

Chilton was observing Hannibal through his monologue. He knew that the doctor would break at some point, he had expected it. But he surely would not beg him like he had on that night, a week ago. He had betrayed his lover innumerous times, yet he had never thought about the consequences of being caught. He had always been very careful about his flings and Hannibal was easily fooled because of his kind heart. Chilton certainly loved him, in his own twisted way; but he was annoyed by Hannibal's discretion and reticence about their lovemaking. Hannibal wasn't shy or asexual, he enjoyed the sex with his partner, but he wasn't nearly as eager and insatiable as Frederick.

"Well, you can't just kick me out", it was a statement but it sounded almost like a plead. "I don't have anywhere to go". He added.

It was true. When the couple had decided to move in together, Hannibal's house was the obvious choice because of its strategic position in the center of Baltimore. "I have to look for a new place. It might take a while…"

Hannibal had remained still. He knew that Chilton's words mirrored the truth, yet he could not stand the thought of having him around in his personal space. Not after what he had done to him.

Frederick had eaten his breakfast and was now sipping at his coffee.

"Alright", the Lithuanian said calmly after another minute. "You can stay for two weeks, but please move to the guestroom and start packing your things."

Hannibal finished his coffee and put the cup in the dishwasher silently. He turned around and was about to leave again.

"I'll make some sushi tonight. Are you joining me?" the younger doctor inquired straight-faced.

Hannibal was about to say "yes", because he had said it for the last five years. He was certainly the best cook between the two of them; but since Hannibal had been often seeing patients on evenings, Chilton had taken an advanced cooking course and had made dinner during the weekdays. They had developed this routine: while Chilton left early in the morning to go to work, Hannibal preferred his appointments to be scheduled later in the day.

"No, I'm having dinner with Jack Crawford tonight, don't wait up."

Saying these words he went up to their… _his_… bedroom.

He sighed heavily and leaned on the door, closing his eyes.

Two weeks. He had given Frederick two weeks in order to gather his belongings. Hannibal stopped thinking about it, he tried to shut down the emotional part of his brain, before being overwhelmed by more painful memories. He stepped into his walk-in closet and selected a pair of dark grey slacks and a black sweater with yellow stripes on it. It had been a gift from his friend Alana and, in his opinion, it was a little flamboyant, but it would do for an informal dinner with Jack.

Hannibal walked in the light and tasteful bathroom, he undressed and walked the elegant stone steps which lead to the big glass-enclosed shower.

"Stop that, Winston!" Will mumbled still asleep, while his dog happily nudged on his face.

"Alright, alright" yawning, he reached out blindly for his glasses on the floor. It was half past three in the afternoon and he had fallen asleep while reading the newspaper on his sofa. He stood up and petted the mutt. Almost instantly his other two dogs were surrounding him as well, demanding for the same attention.

"Ok, guys. Let's go out for a walk before daddy has to leave".

Will patiently put the excited dogs on their leashes before heading out; he hated his dogs to be coerced, but his neighbors were not fond of dogs, even of well behaved like Will's.

The young man loved his mutts, he had rescued them and he could not think to be separated from them. His dogs were always happy to see him and they empathized with his mood; if he came back from a long night and felt exhausted, they simply let him be; and, on the other hand, when Will was feeling cheerful, his dogs were lively and overactive. The three pets gave him the unconditional love Will needed and couldn't seem to find in other human beings, except from his sisters and Beverly.

He was just walking towards the nearest park, when his mobile rung.

"Hello kid! What you up to?" in hearing Emily, the youngest of his sisters, Will instantly smiled.

"Hey Em! I was just walking Winston, Buster and Maddie. How are you? How's the weather in London?"

"It's pouring, actually. I'm fine, I was calling to check on you, Molly and Senna are making dinner. They are all saying hello." Will's smile brightened up when he heard his other two sisters simultaneously speaking, smacking loud kisses and giggling near the device Emily was holding. He melancholically pictured in his head the image of his sisters cooking in their parents' home.

"What's for dinner girls?" he grinned while he was freeing his dogs in the park and sitting on a bench nearby.

"Well, there should have been rib roast and veggies. But Molly burned…" there was a loud noise and other laughter.

"Hello darling. What Em was just saying is that we forgot to set the timer on the oven, so we had a little accident… But we're having Chinese takeaway now. Better safe than sorry."

Will laughed at this and rolled his eyes. His sisters were all older than himself and lived together, but they couldn't cook a decent meal even if their life depended on it.

"Yeah, sure. The timer…"

"So, tell me. How's work? Have you finally met someone?" Will rolled his eyes for the second time. His sisters were adorable, yet they persisted in asking the same tedious questions about Will's love life. He had never had a long-lasting boyfriend and his siblings were anxious about him meeting the love of his life anyway.

"Work's fine. The club's really crowded these days…" there was a brief silence and a sigh.

"The avoidance of my question means that there are no hunks around, huh?"

"No, Molly. Nothing's changed from the last time you asked that… ehm… two days ago?" he emphasized the last three words in an exasperated tone.

He whistled in order to get his dogs' attention and put them back on their leashes to go back home. He had to do some grocery shopping and to buy a present for Beverly's upcoming birthday, then he would enjoy some wine and dinner before heading to work.

"So tell me" he said "what's new back home?"

Hannibal and Jack had had a few drinks after dinner and both of them were quite tipsy.

"… So, I'm telling you my friend, you should brighten up. I never really told you, but I didn't like the man. So full of himself. Better off without him." Jack concluded after taking a long sip of his third whiskey.

Hannibal was still nodding. He had been nodding for the most part of the evening while listening to Jack's critiques towards his ex lover. He raised his glass and drowned his bourbon. He felt buzzed from the wine and the liquor. It wasn't his fault though. They had had a starter and the Lithuanian psychiatrist had suggested a bottle of cold Gewurztraminer to combine with the cheese. Jack had insisted on ordering some peking duck next, so Hannibal had expertly selected a bottle of Lineman's Cawarra Merlot to match. But then they had had some bread and butter pudding for dessert, so the doctor had been _forced_ to have a bottle of the best dessert wine on the wine list, a Pavillon de la Brie Monbazillac, in order to have the right burst of flavors on his delicate palate. Now, however, he thought that it hadn't been a wise choice.

"Alright, let's head away. I know a place nearby where we can have another drink and maybe have some fun." the detective said and was already pulling Hannibal up.

Jack Crawford was a detective and was in his late forties, just like Hannibal. He had never been married or in a serious relationship. He just liked to have fun occasionally and did not mind being alone for the rest of the time.

Hannibal should have known, by the twinkle in his friends' eye, that something was wrong, but he really did not care. His caring part of the brain was still shut up, and it was ok.

He did not expect, however, to be dragged in a nightclub.

Will's shift had just started, he was on the stage, dancing on the notes of Joe Cocker's "You can leave your hat on". It was the classic cliché song for strippers, but he didn't mind. He was tugging at his clothes in coordination with the lyrics of the song, while shaking his hips in a provocative manner. A crowd of loud women was encircling the stage sniggering and applauding the dancer.

"…_Go on over there__  
Turn on the light__  
No all the lights__  
Come over here__  
Stand on this chair__  
That's right...__"_

Will danced around the chair and was selecting a girl to sit there.

A tall redhead was waving her arms about, so he pulled at her hand and gently pushed her on the chair while other girls who were trying to get his attention, were protesting his choice. He circled the girl, swaying his hips and smiling provocatively. Will started unbuttoning his plain white shirt then, deliberately taking his time, while the public incited his actions impatiently.

"…_You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on  
Feeling  
You can leave your hat on…"_

He finally removed his shirt revealing, with an amused expression, his muscular and tanned abs to the squirming public. He rolled up in a ball his shirt and threw it midst into the crowd.

suspicious minds a talkin'  
_"…Try'n' to tear us apart__  
They don't believe__  
In this love of mine__  
They don't know I love you__  
They don't know what love is__…"_

The dancer stood in front of the girl, his hands behind his back, while she was extending her arms and caressing his abs with approval. Will then grabbed her wrists and put her hands on his zipper, inciting the girl to take his jeans off. The action had received a loud response by the shouting women in front of the stage. Will smiled encouragingly at the trembling hands of the girl and kept shaking his hips to the beat of the music. When the girl had finally undone his zipper, she was flushed and, if Will hadn't been doing his work for some years now, he would have thought that she was about to pass out. He stepped out of his jeans and turned his back to the girl, while everyone else in the club was focused on the boy's tiny grey diesel slips. Will turned around and there was a loud approval for his almost bare backside from the crowd. He put his hands on the backside of the chair and straddled the overexcited girl, who had put her still shaking arms on his hip. He rocked up and down provocatively and had to keep himself from laughing at the thrilled response he was getting from the public. Will loved his job, he truly did.


	3. Perfect, indeed

Hannibal had been drowning his fifth (?) boubon and his head was spinning quite intensely. He had heard the loud music shift from disco music to a well-known one: Joe Cocker's popular stripping song. Hannibal frowned with disgust, because he usually only listened to classical music –when he wasn't composing it himself with his harpsichord or theremin. He shouldn't have been wondering, though. He was in a fucking nightclub. People were serving drinks half naked, women were screaming excitedly somewhere behind him, where someone was probably giving them the best show of their miserable lives, ripping his disgusting clothes off a filthy body. Hannibal felt suddenly depressed. Just ten days ago he had been in his comfortable king size bed, reading Stevenson's "Dr Jekyll and mr. Hyde", while Frederick was answering to some emails from his I-pad having some trivial small-talk with him. Now he was in a nightclub, the music too loud and vulgar; he was utterly drunk and Jack had been still complaining about the new detective at the precinct. How could this possibly have been the day on which his life would have changed?

"I'll be right back", said Jack, heading to the toilet.

There had been a particular loud exclamation from the crowd, so Hannibal turned around glumly, to see what had caused it.

He was dumbstruck at the sight of the man on the stage. He had just tossed his shirt on the screaming public and was manifestly enjoying his performance. He was incredibly handsome: slender, toned, bold in his movements and yet graceful and shyly innocent. His hair was hidden under a large straw hat, yet he could identify those what looked like soft brown curls, encircling a cherubic pretty face. He couldn't identify the color in the boy's eyes because of the distance and the dim light, yet he was certain that they were extraordinary beautiful, like the rest.

He was almost hypnotized by the way the young boy was shaking his body, in perfect timing with the music, a smile ghosting on his clean-shaved baby face. Hannibal abruptly realized that he his jaw had slightly dropped, while his cock was twitching half hard in his sleeks.

Bewildered by the intensity of his unconscious response to the stripper, Hannibal gasped and turned around dumbfounded. He, a millionaire count, had to blink a few times, disgusted by himself and by his obscene physical urge towards someone as degrading as a stripper in a sleazy nightclub. He was still internally psychoanalyzing his reaction, when he realized that the song had finished as well as other two had.

Where was Jack? He had been gone for at least ten minutes.

Hannibal stood up on shaky feet and made his way to the toilet to inquire about his friend.

Will's performance had ended and he was getting dressed. It had been another long night. He had been pole dancing for two hours and then he had given some private lap dances before his on-stage show; now it was time go back home. He was putting his generous tips in his wallet while wondering about his luck. He had been doing this job for almost four years now and was earning more than he would have expected. He was conscious of his beauty and of the way people looked at him. It had all started when he had been hired by a model agency in Baltimore at the age of 20, when he packed his belongings and parted from his sisters and England for an unknown and enigmatic future in the States.

After three years of modeling, he was feeling sick and tired of it all; the continuous drama had been a severe test of his nerves. Photographers were rude and coarse; they asked for the most absurd positions and then snapped at him if he was looking slightly uncomfortable. His manager exploited him, pushing him into endless and exhausting shootings. Then there had been the colleagues he had dated, all full of themselves, egoistical jerks.

It was his neighbor and friend, Beverly Katz, who had suggested him to try a different kind of job, after seeing him homesick and on the edge one night.

So Will had happily quit his career, while his manager was shouting at him about the chances he was throwing away. Will did not care. He had saved three dogs from a shelter and was positive about changing his lifestyle by doing something he really liked: dancing. After one month, the manager of the nightclub where he had started to work, had understood his talent and had put him on the stage three times a week, along with other dancers. He was respected and feeling in the right place for the first time in his life.

Will put on his brown jacket and his knitted hat and went out of the back door. Something… Someone, stumbled upon him and almost knocked him out.

"What the hell..?" Will was startled and tried to pull the other man on his own feet. He was clearly drunk and could not stand straight, so the young man steadied him, without letting him go.

"I… apologize" the older man muttered "I'm sorry for this unfortunate inconvenience… I'm… trying to find my friend… Jack…" when he finally glanced up, he instantly froze. The boy. It was the dancer. He had fallen straight into the stripper's steady arms. He hadn't recognized him at first, because of the ridiculous hat he was wearing. The man was much stronger than he had appeared on the stage and now Hannibal could perceive the sweetness of his perfume and have a look at those marvelous _green_- grayish eyes. Yes, he had thought, perfect indeed.

"It's alright. Do you want to sit down there on the bench?" Will asked, pulling the stranger and supporting his weight by circling his waist. When the other he had managed to sit, Will observed him carefully.

The man did not belong there, he had instantly thought, when he had heard him speaking. He had a foreign accent and, even through the speech was slurred, the language was formal. What did a man like this possibly do at that nightclub?

The stranger looked lost and was gazing closely at Will, who started to blush. While Will had had evident proof of the man's strong built and masculine body while he was carrying him in the dim alley, he was surprised to see the virile face of the stranger. Sharp cheekbones, dark predator eyes and lips drawn in a thin line gave a sense of uncanny danger, while the blonde and slightly graying hair was neatly combed except for a disheveled strand on the man's forehead. Will was standing in front of a contradiction: on the one hand, the man looked at him almost aggressively and lusty, while, on the other, he looked helpless and misplaced.

"Was your friend with you at the club?" Will inquired; he couldn't leave the other and just walk away.

"Yes", the man bumbled, "he went to the bathroom half an hour ago… and… he did not come back" he said frowning.

"Have you tried to call him?"

At that, the man suddenly straightened up, almost tumbling down the seat. Hannibal hadn't even thought about that! Did it take a stripper to enlighten him?

"Hey, it's alright, I got you" Will uttered worriedly, while steadying the man for the second time.

Hannibal wanted to answer back and to push the silly angelic looking boy with a pompon on his hat away, but got mesmerized by the quick brush with the other's soft skin. Inhaling deeply, he could smell the scent of the young man's flesh concealed under the perfume. The skin was soft, and warm and so inviting... Hannibal just closed his eyes and leaned on the stranger.

Will was taken aback by the man's reaction. He knew that the man hadn't died of a sudden heart attack, because he could feel the hot breath on his neck. Had he fainted? He shifted, positioning himself on his knees between the stranger's open legs; that way he could lean in the awkward embrace and steady him.

"Where's your phone?" Will asked uncertain.

"Mmmh.." the older man released one of his hands, that had been hanging loose behind Will's neck, in order to reach his pocket. He grabbed his I-phone and handed it to Will, humming, while resuming his previous position.

The dancer had some difficulties with the smart phone at first. Then he found the only "Jack" in the contacts and called him.

Will was about to hang up, when a sleepy voice answered it.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Hello?" what should he say? "Ehm, I'm here, with a friend of yours.." what was the man's name? "..at the club…?" will muttered uncertain.

"Fuck!"

"Uhm..?"

"_Holy shit_ is he alright? I went to the bathroom… _fuck_! I was tired… so I took a cab and got back home"

Will had to repress a smile. Was that a joke? It was the strangest situation ever. Normally, he would ask the guy to come and get his friend, but Will had perceived from Jack's voice that the other man was drunk as well, so it wouldn't have had any sense, really.

"Yeah, he's alright. Don't worry about him, I'll take him home. Goodnight" After drawling something, Jack hung up.

Will patted the man's shoulder and got a humming response.

"Can you hear me?" Will tried desperately.

"Hmmm… yes, of… course I can … I-I have ears…" Will smiled to that. The man was utterly drunk, hugged him in an iron grip and sounded aristocratic nonetheless.

"Tell me your address. I'll call a cab and make sure you arrive there safe and sound"

"No! I don't want to go there" Hannibal shuddered, thinking about Frederick being there, in _his_ house.

What is the man's problem? … He could not just leave him there… "Alright. My house is a block away from here. Do you think you can walk there? You can sleep on the couch…"

"I am very sleepy indeed…"

"Come on, stand up. I got you" Will hissed at Hannibal's weight on his shoulders.


	4. The angel's scent

Half an hour later, they had somehow made it to Will's door. Hannibal had slightly sobered up and was staying on his own feet, while Will was unlocking his door.

"I'm sorry- I…I should go to a hotel. I don't want to enter uninvited like that, you don't even know me. I'm being rude… I'm calling a cab" Hannibal muttered, suddenly uncomfortable about crashing into this boy's little house.

"Don't be ridiculous. You made it all the way here. You can sleep on the couch, I don't mind, honestly". The boy looked at him and smiled sincerely.

As soon as Will opened the door, the three mutts surrounded the couple. Hannibal jerked back, surprised by the silent animals that were sniffing at him.

"Sit down, guys!" at Will's sharp order, the dogs backed off and retreated near the small unlighted fireplace. "Sorry, they are very curious. I'll lock them in my room, so you'll be at peace here", Will pointed at the big and worn out couch.

While the boy was taking his reluctant dogs in his room, Hannibal got glimpse of the house. The living room and the small kitchen were separated by two stone steps and there were two doors. The boy's bedroom and the bathroom, probably. It was very modestly and humbly furnished, yet impeccably tidy and clean. Hannibal sat down heavily on the couch and exhaled tiredly. He took his head in his hands and sighed, jerking back when he heard a calm voice in front of him.

"Here, I thought you wanted to change." The boy was handing him some grey flannel clothes. He had taken off his ridiculous hat and his wild chocolate curls reigned untamed around his head.

Beautiful. The boy was so incredibly beautiful. Hannibal couldn't think of much else, while he reached out to accept the clothes the other was handing him. "Thank you… You are being really kind to me, boy."

On the moment their hands touched, both of their head snapped. They looked at each other and, instantly, Will was grabbed and pulled into the older man's lap, straddling him, in the same position he had performed on the stage. It was quite different, though, much more arousing. The dancer sighed heavily, his senses on fire after Hannibal's touch. As if reading his thoughts, Hannibal cupped the boy's face with one hand, he stroked the impossibly soft skin of the man's jaw. Then he leaned in, kissing a wet trail from there to the boy's ear and then towards his collarbone. Hannibal couldn't stop thinking about how incredible he was feeling. The man couldn't be real, he was far too magnificent. Hannibal was dreaming. He was certainly dreaming.

Will was twitching on the older man's lap. What was the matter? Was he going crazy? He didn't even know the drunken man's name, yet here he was, straddling his lap, holding the man's soft hair beneath his shaking hands, moaning wantonly into the stranger's ear, while the other was expertly kissing his throat. He could walk away, but his body's was far too aroused to allow him to think straight.

Will grabbed the rim of the man's sweater and pulled it up with the undershirt, tossing it next to them on the couch. The other man made a strange noise and then he reached for Will's lips, in a demanding kiss. It was like fire, thunder, electricity to both of them. The kiss was starting slowly and then progressed passionately.

Both of them were moaning into the kiss and breathing heavily through their noses. Hannibal, still in his dream-like state of mind, had been pulling at the young man's clothes, worshipping every inch of hot flesh he discovered. He pulled down the zipper of the boy's jeans, like the redhead had done earlier, and, with no further hesitation, he slipped one hand in the cotton slips. Will jerked away from the kiss to moan loudly and gain his breath. The other man had cupped his dick with one hand and was teasingly stroking him. They kept their eyes locked; disbelief, curiosity, urgency and lust were mirrored in Will's and Hannibal's eyes. The young man withdrew from Hannibal's lap and stood, panting. Then he offered the man a hand and, as soon Hannibal was on his feet, he was pulled in the room where the dogs had been locked. While Will was quickly directing the dogs back to his living room, Hannibal undressed hurriedly. They were both naked now, facing each other uncertainly and gasping. Hannibal sat on the bed and Will straddled him once again. Both of them were hard and the contact of bare skin aroused them further. Will pushed Hannibal down on the bed and lowered himself in order to kiss him back on his neck, collarbones and chest. While the sight of the gray hair on the man's chest aroused Will furthermore, he palmed the man's cock with a hand. He was impossibly hard and smooth, precome was pooling around the dark head, and he was big, bigger than Will, who had always been comfortable about his average size. The man was moaning loudly and had put one hand on his face, while, with the other, he was massaging Will's scalp and tugging at his locks. The dancer finally placed a last kiss on the man's belly, before licking a long line from the man's balls to the dripping tip of his cock. The man convulsed on the bed while Will's mouth was bobbing up and down his length, occasionally sucking and licking at the head. After a few minutes, the man grabbed Will and switched positions, pinning an astounded Will on the sheets. Before leaning down, Hannibal kissed the boy deeply. He could taste himself on the boy and could not seem to have enough of him. When Hannibal had taken the boy's dick in his mouth, Will was nearly on the edge.

"Please…" he moaned "I can't wait much longer… "

"What is it you want, boy?" Hannibal whispered on his cock while licking the tip.

"Nnngh... Please I want you inside of me… now…" the man groaned, lifting in order to take a condom and a bottle of lube from the nightstand.

Hannibal quickly lubricated two fingers and slipped them slowly into the boy's puckered hole, while he was licking on his balls.

Will's head jerked back, eyes shut. He couldn't suppress a load moan. It wasn't enough though. He needed more. After a minute, he started pushing at the man's fingers, fucking himself on them. Hannibal understood the signal and put a third finger to join the first two. Now the boy was shaking and continuously wheezing and panting.

"Please…" he uttered again out of breath. With his flushed cheeks and urgent expression, the boy was absolutely the most perfect thing Hannibal had ever laid his eyes on. He quickly put on the condom and lubricated it furthermore. The boy had hardly been prepared, he did not want to hurt him. Will, instinctively spread his legs and put them on Hannibal's shoulders, while the older man entered him slowly.

"Nnnghh… Yes…" the boy was panting.

Will positioned his hands on Hannibal's back and pushed him forward, overeagerly. When the man was fully nestled in the younger man's body, Will couldn't suppress a loud whine. Hannibal was moaning, never detaching his eyes from the angel's; he was enchanted by the boy's pleasure and by his own. He hadn't felt like that in years. Was that why Frederick had cheated on him? That was what they couldn't have together? He was brought back to reality when the boy had started to move on his own, impaling himself on Hannibal's cock, while he was absentminded. The boy's urge mirrored his own and Hannibal started to pound into the young man making him groan and squirm.

"Oh God, deeper… harder… nghhh… Yes… There…." The boy was ecstatic.

After what seemed like a lifetime, both of them were on the edge; Hannibal had understood, from the way the boy was pressing the fingers into his buttocks, that the boy was close, like himself. He increased the speed, clenching his teeth and slightly shifting his hips, in order to reach the sweet point that made the young man moan even more. Will's body stiffened and his toes curled deliciously while he was coming on his belly in long white stripes. The sight of the boy's orgasm and ecstatic expression had Hannibal coming a few seconds after. He held still for a minute, trying to catch his breath, while the man's legs had fallen unceremoniously on the bed, because Hannibal wasn't holding them up anymore. The boy mumbled something, while the doctor pulled out from his body and tossed away the condom after having knotted it.

When Will had come to his senses, he stood up to collect a damp towel from the bathroom. Cleaning up his belly, he climbed back on the bed and wiped cautiously the man's genitals.

The man sat still, dumbfounded, looking at the damp cloth in Will's hand. He did not seem drunk as he was before.

"Are you alright?" Will inquired warily.

"Yes. My head still spins a little. But I'm very good, actually, thank you."

Hannibal reached out for his silken boxers and put them on.

"Ehm, would you like something to drink? Some water maybe? Or orange juice? Or are you hungry?" Will was putting his slips on.

"I'd like some water, thank you. And something to prevent a hangover, I'm far too old for it…" he said with an embarrassed smile.

"Sure, make yourself comfortable in the meanwhile. If you want you can still sleep on the sofa, but I think that the bed is far more comfortable." Having said that, Will went back to the living room and retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge. The dogs were watching him in interest while he was grinning. That was definitely the most awkward and best sex he had ever had in his life. He toasted some bread and spread some peanut butter and jelly on it, then he grabbed some aspirins and made his way back to the bedroom.

He smiled back at the stranger who had sit on the bed, under the covers.

"Here, I thought you might be hungry."

"Thank you." Hannibal swallowed the pills drinking a generous sip of water before putting the glass on the nightstand. "But what is this?" he suspiciously pointed at the toast.

"Um… It's a peanut butter and jelly toast?!" Will exclaimed like It was the most obvious thing on earth. "You've never had it?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"No, never", the man's voice was plain and sincere.

"I have some ham I think, If you'd prefer…" will was cut off.

"No, it's alright. I'd like to taste it." Hannibal lied. The boy had been really helpful, caring, had given him the most breathtaking sex of his life and seemed not to care in which circumstances they had meet; probably he even looked and smelled like a drunkard, but the man was smiling kindly at him. An angel, indeed. Hannibal took a small bite of the toast and was surprised by the creamy consistence of it. The bread was still hot and crunchy from the toaster, the peanut butter and jelly gave it a salty and fruity flavor and the strange combination worked. It was very good, actually. Maybe because he was drunk, maybe because of the incredible sex he had had, Hannibal Lecter III, a Lithuanian multimillionaire count ate the pb&j toast and licked his fingers afterwards.

"Do you want some more?" inquired Will, who had silently watched the face of the other man pass from suspicion to surprise and then to approval, as he chewed at the bread.

"No, thank you. I must admit that I surprisingly enjoyed it very much." Hannibal said yawning.

"It's almost dawn. Do you want to get some sleep or you have to go to work?" Will didn't know much about the stranger.

"If you are sleeping, I'd like to stay. I don't want to impose on your daily routine…" Hannibal answered, while the other man was getting into the bed, next to him.

"No imposition at all. I'll set my alarm clock around noon, sound's good?" will inquired, turning off the light.

"Sure. Goodnight boy." Hannibal said, shifting on the unfamiliar bed. He was surrounded by the angel's scent, the sheets, the pillow, everything smelled heavenly.

"Goodnight" Will laid down yawning, his back to Hannibal.

Before thinking about it twice, the doctor put an arm around the young man's waist and pulled him closer. The boy hummed with approval and pressed his hand on Hannibal's and intertwined their legs, before both of them fell asleep.


	5. Barbaric follies

Will woke up hearing that someone had been knocking continuously on the front door. He opened his eyes and checked the clock on the nightstand. It was half past eleven, almost time to wake up. He shifted slowly in order to disentangle his legs and waist from the older man's grip. If it wasn't for the light snoring, he would have believed that the man was in a coma; he was for sure a heavy sleeper. Will observed him for a minute, the ashen hair was disheveled on his front. He smiled softly, remembering how the stranger had satisfied him sexually just a few hours ago. When he heard another knock, Will silently rose from the bed and put on a pair of joggers and a grey t-shirt. He was deliciously aching on the right places and smirking at that. Casting a final glance at the unaware and sound asleep man, he opened the door to the living room, stepping outside and then closed it again, before the dogs came to inquire about the stranger lying in their owner's bed.

Will opened the front door and was hurriedly greeted by a flawless Beverly, who was carrying some Starbucks coffee and a pastry-box.

"Hey neighbor! Still asleep? I thought you might like breakfast, so I came over", Bev put the items on the table and took a seat on a chair.

"Yeah… Well, I had a long night…" Will was speaking in a low tone and scratching at the light stubble on his chin.

Beverly's eyes fell on some twisted clothes on the sofa and her jaw dropped open. Will followed his friend's gaze, in order to understand what it was that had left her speechless.

"Did you get lucky tonight, Will Graham?" she asked, incredulously. Will blinked twice and blushed. At that, Bev laughed loudly and grinned, tapping his shoulder.

"That's my boy! You finally made it!"

"Bev, keep quiet! Stop that!" Will laughed, trying to escape from his friend's silly embrace.

At those words, she suddenly froze, the broad smile still on her lips. "He's here? Like in your bed. Like right now?"

"Um, yes…"

"Oh my God!" Bev whispered excited, jigging about. "So? I want to know every detail! What's his name?" she asked expectantly.

"Um, well. I – don't know, really…" Will murmured back, ruffling his curls with a hand in an embarrassed motion.

"Whaaat?! Was he THAT hot? You just hopped into bed skipping introductions? God, I HAVE to meet him!" Bev spoke silently but was gesturing over excitedly.

"It's not like that… could we talk about it some other time?" Will replied worriedly. In that moment, his bedroom door opened and the handsome stranger was standing in the doorframe in his slacks but shirtless. He was a gorgeous and messy vision. Will looked at Bev's bewildered expression and smiled proudly at the man.

"You're up! My friend here brought some coffee and was just leaving…" Will said, poking at Beverly's arm.

"Yeah, sure. I was just leaving." She stepped in front of Hannibal, smiling approvingly, "I'm Beverly. Nice to meet you…?" she extended her right hand, leaving the question open.

"My name is Hannibal. It is my pleasure, Beverly." The man answered, shaking the girl's hand and politely smiling at her.

"I hope to see you at my birthday party next week, Hannibal." She said. "You could be Will's +1."

Before Will could object, she fled to the door smiling.

"Alright, bye guys, have fun!" and with that, she went out of the door.

Will was still standing near the fridge, holding a steaming styrofoam cup of coffee in one hand.

"So, it's Hannibal?" he gingerly tilted his head one one side, watching the older man retrieve his undershirt and sweater from where it had been thrown on the previous night.

"Yes, Hannibal Lecter. And your name is Will, I gather?" he smiled back, dressing. "As a diminutive of William, I suppose?"

"Yes, but no one calls me William. It's just Will. Graham."

"I think that William is a beautiful and meaningful name in your country. England? Am I right?" Hannibal walked across the room and sat down on the chair on which Beverly had been sitting, ten minutes ago.

"Yes, it's the most popular name, I guess." Will sat across him, handing taking the other cup of coffee. "How do you take your coffee, Hannibal?" he liked the sound of that name, just how much Hannibal liked to hear it from the angel's mouth.

"Black, no sugar", Hannibal answered "thank you", as soon as Will had handed him the cup.

"And _Hannibal_? Is that a common name from where _you _are from?" The young man sipped at his coffee.

"Not really, no. We have quite different names in Lithuania. But I was raised by an American Uncle and his Japanese wife; so, I would really not know where my name comes from."

Will was about to answer, when the stranger's phone rang in his coat's pocket. Hannibal excused himself, stood up and crossed the room in order to retrieve his phone. He frowned and his face clouded over.

"Good morning, Miss Bloomwood." He spoke in a confident way, straightening his shoulders. Will thought about the elegant and imposing bearing of the man.

"Yes, I understand. I'm sorry that I couldn't forewarn you, but I just woke up and I don't feel well. Please cancel my appointments for the afternoon." He was looking at Will's sleeping dogs near the fireplace. He did not like dogs, yet the young men's were remarkably well-trained. "Sure, thank you, miss Bloomwood. Have a pleasant afternoon." Having said that, he turned off the phone and sat back, across from Will, who had taken out the treats from the bag and displayed them on a plate. The delicious pastries were a rare luxury that Will allowed himself as often as possible.

"So… uhm…" Will was slightly embarrassed by the fact that he did want to inquire about the man's life or work furthermore, but he wasn't sure if it was something proper to do after a one night stand.

Hannibal seemed to understand and, after having a generous sip of the cheap coffee, said without further hesitation: "I would really like to apologize for yesterday. I'm not usually someone who pursues that kind of barbaric follies on Sundays." The man's seriousness had Will's smile spreading into a laughter. He just couldn't help himself.

"And by _barbaric follies_ you mean go to a club and have a few drinks? Should I be offended for working in such a _barbaric_ place?" Will was laughing really hard at the end of the sentence, he was feeling really comfortable and was incredibly amused at what the man had just said.

The psychiatrist looked at him with an apologetic and confused expression. "Of course not, I didn't mean to disrespect your profession or offend you, William…" Will was leaning forward and put a hand on his stomach, because he was splitting his sides laughing now.

"I- I'm sorry. I'm done, r-really. I just need to take a deep breath…" Will choked out, rubbing at the tears in his eyes, while his laughter had almost stopped and he was gasping for air.

Hannibal was really confused at this point. Without remembering the fact that the young boy had been pole dancing and stripping in that club, he had spoken his mind and had ended up offending the other. But the man wasn't angry or indignant - just the way he would have been if the tables had been turned. The other was bent over with laughter and couldn't stop surprising the psychiatrist.

"I'm glad that you're that amused, Will. I should apologize…"

Will cut him off smiling. "Stop apologizing, Hannibal", he waved a dismissive gesture with a hand, while he was offering the plate with the treats to the doctor. "It's not a crime getting drunk, sometimes. You know?" his expression had returned polite, almost all hints to the previous laughing gone, except for the rose blush in his cheeks. Hannibal wanted to remember every trait of the boy's cherubic expression, he wanted to reproduce it, to gift William with eternal glory and youth, capturing him on a sheet of paper… Then he took one of the pastries, smiling. It was from his favorite bakery; at least breakfast wouldn't be something utterly unexpected.

"I'm aware that it is not a crime. I usually like to have a good glass of wine with my dinner… Yesterday it was supposed to be an informal evening with my friend. Let's say that things got a little out of control… However, I was apologizing for the conditions in which you found me. And I must thank you for your unprejudiced kindness and hospitality."

Will was chewing at his pastry while blushing again. _Yeah, hospitality_. That's what he had provided the stranger with, on the previous night, when he was squirming naked in his lap…

"Not at all. I must thank you, I was really in need of…" _what? A shag? Just shut up, Will, you're being ridiculous_ "..of a distraction", he blushed furthermore_. Oh God, he was sounding just like a maniac._

The doctor smiled. "Have you been working there for a long time? I have observed your performance and I must admit that you are very skilled, indeed." He inquired curiously. He had seen the blush spread on the boy's cheeks and had understood his train of thought. Somehow the person he was standing in front of was ambivalent; he was bold, unashamed about his job (he was running around almost naked in front of hundreds of screaming women _and_ he obviously liked it), but then he was so innocent and shy. He had a really complex personality and Hannibal enjoyed it, as any respectable psychiatrist would.

"I've been working at the club for four years now. But I always liked to dance. Any kind of dance, really. And what about you? Am I being indiscreet if I ask what is it you do in your afternoon appointments?" Will asked curiously, while wiping his mouth with a napkin; well, Hannibal had started the inquiry, it was not impolite to ask in return.

"You are never being impolite, William, on the contrary. I am a psychiatrist. I prefer to have my appointments in the afternoon, since I am no early bird. Usually, I call my secretary around ten every morning, to check my appointments; Since I haven't called today, she was worried. I have a very strict 24-hour-cancellation policy and I rarely cancel my appointments" he sipped at his almost empty cup "but I must say that my head hurts, so I would not really be of any comfort to my patients today." Hannibal concluded smiling softly and looking almost embarrassed about the sincere confession.

Will was not really surprised about the man's profession. He looked important; of course he was some kind of doctor, lawyer, judge or even the president of the United States, for that matter. He was really curious about everything concerning the stranger.

"That profession suits you very much, I must admit. Just please, don't psychoanalyze me; even if I guess that you cannot just turn off your thoughts, I know about professional deformities. Can I get you some more aspirine for your headache, now you've eaten something?" he politely inquired, while cleaning up the table and disposing of the empty cups.

"Yes, thank you. It's very kind of you."

Will stood up, filled a glass with water and handed it to Hannibal with the aspirins. He was lost in thought while he watched the doctor swallowing the pills with the water. They had spoken politely, inquiring superficially about each other's lives and yet they had not cleared where they stood in relationship one to another. Was that what people did after occasional encounters with strangers? He did not know. He had had some one night stands while he was modeling, but the rule seemed to be to run away on the next morning, without even saying goodbye or leaving a note; certainly he wasn't accustomed to have someone over for breakfast and having a polite conversation after sex. _After amazing sex_. But then, the other boys he had dated weren't nearly like Hannibal. He was so imposing, so self-confident, what was that stunning psychiatrist doing in his tiny kitchen?


	6. Not a chapter

If you'd like to read this story, i have published more than 30 chapters on it on A*r*c*h*i*v*e* o*f* *o*u*r* o*w*n* , the title of the story is "He's quite charming, isn't he?" and my username is ivana46.

I'm sorry, but the publishing here is too complicated and I prefer the other website.

Please leave comments there and let me know if you like it :)


End file.
